


Stargazing

by Metalflight



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem: heros
Genre: F/M, I wanted to post something so im posting fluff, im a sucker for romantic ballroom dancing...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalflight/pseuds/Metalflight
Summary: With such wonderful weather for stargazing, how could you not go to look? Although it seems someone else had the same idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU TO ONE OF MY BUDDIES, EDEN!  
> THEY HELPED ME AVOID MAKING SETSUNA OOC SO ROUND OF APPLAUSE!

You heaved a sigh as you tugged at the sleeves of your nightgown. It was quite odd to you, wearing such a beautiful piece of clothing in contrast to your normal pajamas, albit it didn't stand much against the cold breeze of night. But while others would find this weather unwelcome, you saw it as a gift. The breeze felt wonderful against your heated skin as you hurried across the empty hallways of the castle, hurried footsteps echoing in the quiet of night.  
You simply couldn't pass up the opportunity that the weather had given you. It had been raining for several days and you couldn't see the stars from under the thick blanket of clouds. But now the stars twinkled in a welcoming gesture as soon as you opened the wooden doors that led to the garden. Gently closing the doors, you took in the scent of dew and the array of flowers nestled within the lush expanse of trees and grass. A gentle sigh fell from your lips as you sat down on a bench, quickly opening your journal to write about the events of the day and sketch the wonderous night sky in all its glory.  
You couldn't really use your phone for the purpose of writing anymore for it had died many days ago. The situation never really bothered you as much as it would. You had no need for it in this world and you found yourself glad to partake in different activities that you could or couldn't find in your realm. One of the many activities you enjoyed was sketching the multitude of heros and friends that resided with you in the castle. Despite your initial idea to not get attached to everyone, you did just that. It was hard not to, especially with someone in particular.  
He always sought you out after a battle just to check for injuries of any sort or to just talk. Be it about tactics, the war or something random. He made you feel at peace in a stange realm and in the middle of a war. His name was Alfonse, prince of Askr and a member of the Order of Heros. Your pencil hovered over the page as you thought for a moment, recalling what happened at the practice range his morning.  
\----  
A loud yelp and a soft gasp bounced off the walls as the prince fell to the ground, shaken by the sudden appearance of an arrow near his face. The yelp was accompanied by wince from a hero, a Hoshidan archer by the name of Setsuna. "I'm very sorry Lord Alfonse, I wasn't paying attention..." she trailed off at the sight of you scurrying over to the prince before holding out a hand to him. "Lord Alfonse are you alright?" He blinked before waving it off,"i'm quite alright, thank you for worring about me and no need to call me lord. Alfonse is just fine." He grasped your hand before you hauled him to his feet with some difficulty.  
You became quite flustered as he gave your hand a squeeze before letting go,"i'm afraid I must leave. I have a few more things to take care of before i can truly relax, please excuse me." As he turned to leave you could have sworn you saw the tips of his ears go pink. A hum resounded by you causing you to jump as you turned to see Setsuna stare of in the direction the prince had gone before turning to you, quirking an eyebrow. She looked absolutely confused. You shared a little bit of her confusion before the both of you shrugged it off and went your seperate ways.  
\----  
You let out a small chuckle as you quickly jotted the event down alongside a small doodle of a confused Setsuna. You shifted your gaze from your journal to the sky before writing,'i'm very much glad for the change in weather. The sight of the stars on a cloudless night is breathtaking, especially without the lights of the city in my realm to muddy the view. Although I do wish to share this sight with someone. Especially Alfonse, i'm not sure if he gets many opportunities to stargaze or night. It would be a shame to not share this moment though.'  
You closed your eyes as you visualized the moment, a small smile curling your lips. To say you weren't infatuated with the the prince would be a lie as big as this war. You scoffed as your looked out over the garden, silence covering the air like a blanket. You knew a prince wouldn't be interested in you. For pete's sake you couldn't find a single piece of your appearance that would draw a prince in. The creak of the doors snapped you out of your thoughts as you looked over, breatg catching in your throat as Alfonse stepped into the garden who looked equally surprised.   
"(Y/n)? What are you doing out here?" He stepped closer as you began to fumble over your words,"oh! I was just stargazing was all!" Your voice cracked towards the end and you felt your cheeks burn with embarrassment. "W-what about you? I thought you would be asleep by now?" Alfonse rubbed the back of his neck, "well...I thought it would be a waste to not stargaze on a night like this. It seems I wasn't the only one to think to do so." He gave you a soft smile before gesturing to the bench,"would it be alright to sit with you?"  
"Y-yes it would be alright!" You squeaked, urging yourself to get it together as he sat down beside you. It was stange to see him without his signature armor but, it was a welcome change. Silence fell between you before Alfonse spoke up, his voice quiet. As if he was afraid to break this calm atmosphere with his voice. "Are you updating your journal?" He looked over at the leather journal situated in your lap. "Yes, I thought todays events should be put down, so I don't forget them."   
He nodded,"that seems like a good idea." He looked out at the expanse of stars that hung above the two of you, his eyes widening for a moment before chuckling. "Whats so funny?" You inquired,quite confused by his sudden laughter. Was it something you did that made him laugh? "Oh,my apologies. Its just that i remembered something that happened a long time ago that was quite humorous, but still a little embarrassing." You sat up a little straighter,"if you don't mind...could you tell me?" He seemed surprised for a moment before nodding,"of course. You see, i've...never really been that good at dancing. I mean i've had some training but I'm just not that good at it. So one day, there was a ball held in celebration of my sister's birthday. I ended up stepping on so many feet I had to excuse myself in fear i might combust from sheer embarrassment!"  
He held his hands up in a helpless gesture before setting them in his lap. "My sister called me sir steps-a-lot for days, i don't think she'll ever let me live it down." You let out a laugh before trying to muffle it,"sorry, that was rude of me. Im sure it was very embarrassing." He waved the notion away,"its quite fine, its in the past now. How about you? Do you fare well with dancing?" You nodded with a smile,"I actually do, well based off my dad's words. I used to dance with him when slow music came up on the radio at home."  
Alfonse tilted his head to the side,"if I may...what is a radio?" You quickly explained the piece of technology to the best of your ability. "I see...so it's a piece of technology that can relay songs to you without the need of a bard or band?" You nodded, not able to resist mirroring his smile,"thats incredible! There's so many things I still don't know about your realm. Please, you must tell me more when we have more time." You couldn't say no to him, especially when he was this excited. So you nodded as him smile softened,"also, I have another request, if it isn't too much trouble."  
"What is it Alfonse?" He gently held your hands in his,relishing your touch. "I was hoping that you could show me how to properly dance, I want to at least reduce the amount of times I tread on a noble's foot better yet stop altogether." Another laugh escaped you as you squeezed his hands,"of course! We can get started right away if you wish." Alfonse grinned,"that would be wonderful,thank you so much (y/n)." He pulled you to your feet as you left your journal on the bench.   
"Alright, I'm assuming you already know the position right?" He nodded and stepped closer, linking your right hand with his left as his free hand rested on your waist. Your gazed up at him as you rested your hand on his shoulder, "alright, lets see if your as bad a dancer as you said you were." Needless to say he stepped on your foot several times, apologizing profusely. You waved off the pain and trucked along, giving tips and before you knew it he wasn't stepping on your feet as much. "Thank you so much for doing this, I have put a lot of pain on you tonight, so maybe we should pick this uo someother time?" You closed your eyes as you breathed,"can we maybe...stay like this for a little while longer? Just for a moment?" He was surprised by your request but complied, letting you lean your head on his shoulder as he gazed at the stars. This felt so natural...as if this was where you were truly meant to be, in eachother's arms.   
"Alfonse?" He hummed in reply, showing that you had his attention. "I've never really had the chance to say this but...thank you, for making me feel at home here. I'm not sure how but, I feel like this is where I truly belong." Your eyes met his as he smiled down at you. "I believe I can say the same. You always make me feel at peace. Even when there is a war raging around us, just ine glimpse of your smiling face is enough to put my worries askde for just but a moment." He held you closer as he breathed,"you are like the calm in the storm for me. Someone I can go to and just," he sighed,"breath. Thank you (y/n). For being there for me."   
He moved his hand from your waist to gently cradle you face. Your face practically bursting into flames. "Alfonse..." you whispered as he held you. "(Y/n)..." he tilted your face up, staring at you with such affection you've never seen before. Mirroring the look you have him so many times when he wasn't looking. "I'm not sure how I can express how much I feel for so I'll try to summarize these deelings to the best of my ability." He drew you closer,"I love you, not even this war can make me regret these words." Your initial shock died as you smiled softly, cupping his face.   
"And not even the heros on the opposing side of the war can make me regret what I will convey to you this night. I love you too Alfonse. More than there are stars in the sky." He chuckled as his lips hovered over yours, just centimeters apart. "May I take a kiss from you?" You let your eyes close as you muttered a small yes. He leaned forward as your did, leading to both of you bumping noses. You blinked in shock before laughing.  
Your own laughter was contagious as he held onto you, trying to compose himself. Alfonse cleared his throat but a snicker bubbled out of his throat again. "I'm sorry, ok ok let me just," you angled your face as best as you could in an attempt to avoid bumping noses again. Pressing a chaste kiss upon your lips, he hummed in content. "May we continue?" You weren't sure if you were pushing it but you couldn't help wanting more, no matter how soft the next kiss would be. Alfonse complied, pressing another kiss against your lips. This time lingering. But what was only supposed to be one turned into two then three. The two of you didn't want to seperate but the night was not growing any younger.  
"I'm afraid we must say goodnight for real this time Alfonse. We can't fight a war if we're too tired to get out of bed." You gently poked his nose as you pulled away from his embrace. "You are right, well, sweet dreams (y/n). I will see you bright and early tomorrow." He pressed a sweet kiss against your temple,"goodnight Alfonse." You pecked his cheek before seperating to go back to your seperate bedrooms, glad to have taken up the opportunity to watch the stars on this night.


End file.
